Just coffee and maybe a book
by dontknowxdontcare
Summary: What if Kate had met Richard Rodgers, instead of finding Richard castle through his words. If when Kate needed him most- he was there, and when Richard was in search of a muse to begin his writing career-she was there.


**A\N probably not the most A* of ideas to start a new story when I already have two going… but I feel like I need to write something to be able to write the others… I'm explaining myself again… sorry 'bout that…**

**Давайте начнем! (Let's begin!)**

**KB POV**

The rain seemed to throw a dark grey brush over everything it touched leaving a sparkling spatter of droplets against the glass panes and entrancing her dazed attention.

Most her age would be sleeping until the very last moment on this Monday morning, dreading the unavoidable school day ahead of them - but Kate? She had yet to sleep at all.

She sat, her slender hands curled protectively around the comforting mug of coffee- that would inevitably be all that holds her together, for the next few hours at the least-.

she repressed all of her emotions, her thoughts.

Instead opting to spend the time counting each speck of rain that settled itself on the glass, every so often following one of the droplets travel down, leaving a trail like path behind it, collect other droplets along the way-

"This seat taken?-"A tired yet charming voice asked, motioning toward the armchair by her own that also faced the window.

She attempted to form a coherent response but soon found the words dead on her lips before they could make a sound at all- instead she merely shook her head and gave a slight polite smile.

**RC POV**

He took note of her seemingly (to the ignorant eye) unnoticeable momentary inability to speak.

Setting his coffee on the table between himself and the beautiful creature by his side he smiled as if to reassure.

"Rick -"He offered.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she spoke softly;

"Kate-"

"Good morning Kate-"He saw her breathing increase rapidly, as if on the verge of a panic attack. Appreciating what it was she was going through he did not look to her for a response this time, taking a healthy swig of his coffee he let his eyes slip toward her enchanting form, smitten with her already he chastised himself for being so vain, he doesn't even know Kate, Kate, a beautiful name for a beautiful stranger…

"You know your staring right?" a sly smile across her lips, breathing normal she even allowed him a small chuckle of amusement.

"How could you expect anything less from a handsome stranger-"He replied grinning at her relishing in the blush that settled across her cheeks at his words.

"Very sure of yourself aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nope- just thought it'd make you smile, and it did, mission complete." Winking at her and his grin grew ever larger as the blush increased in intensity.

"Obviously-"Shaking her head (she could shake her head all she pleased, that smile across her lips was going nowhere).

A comfortable silence followed for a few beats before he asked her-

"-Y read?"

"What is this, 20 questions?"

"Yes."

"Yes-"

"What?"

"Yes I read-"rolling her eyes for what felt like the 100th time.

"What do you read?" he elaborated.

"Books."

"Funny,"

"I try-"

"Harper lee, Fleming- or Stephanie Myer and Jaqueline Wilson?"

"All of above- and more…"

"Favourite book?"

"Are you a writer?"

"How did you-"

"Every question you have asked since 'this seat taken?' has been about books- either you don't own a TV, or you're a writer-"

"Are you a detective?"

"Not yet-"

"Same-"

"What?"

"I'm not a writer, yet…" she glanced at her watch. Seeing the time was approaching 8am she sighed reluctantly.

The conversation had begun to run so freely she had (they had lost track of time).

"Phone number?" They both asked hesitantly, yet simultaneously, down to the last beat.

His slightly more hopeful after following her interaction with her watch.

They both smiled indulgently at one another.

After draining their mugs; exchanging phones to input each of their numbers in the others respective cell and biding the other farewell they parted ways, Rick turning left, and Kate right.

**KB POV**

Her heart a little less heavy than before she smiled at the memory of him imprinted in her mind's eye.

Her smile soon faded at the realisation that she needed to run home before school because she had forgotten her English paper. Due three weeks ago.

'Fuck' she thought to herself.

Stepping through the door she squinted her eyes- reluctant to take in the inevitable sight before her.

"Katie-"A slurred grumble pulled her attention toward the couch.

"You been out? I can noh' find your ma anywhere…" his drunken haze pulled him back to sleep.

Tears began to brew behind her eyelids at the sight, at the words.

"…" unable to speak the words that burned on her tongue, she exited straight to the kitchen counter top to retrieve her paper.

'That makes two of us-' she thought to herself as she closed the door softly behind her, Jim Beckket soft whimpering's of grief left in her wake.

That's not her father.

Not anymore.

**RCPOV**

His fingers buzzed manically over his keyboard as the words spew from his thoughts and onto the page.

"Mr Rodgers?" his lecturer chastised. Rick inclined his head toward him, eyes still glued to the screen, fingers still attacking the keys.

"Am I disturbing you-" 's sarcastic remark coaxed the odd snigger from his surrounding peers.

"No- do carry on-"Rick returned his head back to the screen leaving Mcay to simple roll his eyes and continue despite.

The character that he was currently raising into the fictional world stole his mind, played with his thoughts, all he could do was write and plot and muse and-

Kate- this was all her… she intrigued him… she coaxed him from his quiet turmoil… she-

Was Nicki- Detective. Nicki. Heat.

And he had to see her again.

**KBPOV**

Pulling out her phone she saw he had texted her already.

Smiling she was about to reply when-

"Katherine Beckett- who is he?"

"Well hello to you to-"Kate began, rolling her eyes at Maddie.

"oh please I haven't seen you smile since…" she had the good grace to pause " – and then one text and you're grinning like the cat who got 'the cream'-" Maddie winked at the double meaning. "What's it say?"

"I don't k now yet- I was rudely. Interrupted." Rolling her eyes Kate clicked the message.

"Girl he must be-"

"Shut up."


End file.
